


绝对侵占

by Y0417



Category: VJin - Fandom, teajin, 金泰亨 - Fandom, 金硕珍 - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29511285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0417/pseuds/Y0417
Kudos: 2





	绝对侵占

VJIN，私设，勿上升。

——  
今天的活动结束，化妆间形形色色的男女忙碌着，防弹七个人也先后卸妆离开。

“珍哥要不要跟我一起回去？”田柾国黑色的发间一跳一跳的，柔软又黑亮。  
金硕珍今天的状态有点不好，脸色有些苍白的靠在沙发上，没有聚焦显得失神的双眼飘忽不定的停在空气中，直到田柾国走了过来，那双漂亮的眼睛才眨了眨，扯了扯嘴角柔声回答:“不用了，一会儿有点事，回去注意安全。”

金硕珍的拒绝在田柾国的意料之中，但还是难掩的失望，充盈在眼睛里好像要溢了出来，金硕珍看着已经跟自己差不多高了的孩子，嘴角轻轻上扬，微微侧了侧头，看着镜子里的自己，有些恍惚。

田柾国还想说什么，顺着金硕珍的眼神转脸，盯着镜中干净的男人，那双眼睛里宛如稚子的纯真无时无刻不在勾引着老幺喉咙发干，歪了心思。  
可推门而入的另一个男人阴鸷的眼神好如针芒扎的田柾国后背发寒。  
:果然，这样的珍哥不止我一个动了心思。

不知道什么时候开始，大哥和老幺的独特相处时间里挤进来一个人，看似天真烂漫的金泰亨会用冰冷的眼神恐吓我，会在我奔向珍哥的时候把他抢走再回头对我笑，那笑是炫耀是可怕的占有欲，田柾国并没有觉得金泰亨这么做多么可怕，因为如果是他能分到金硕珍任何一点私人占有时间，他一定会像金泰亨一样露出獠牙，向所有觊觎者炫耀，只可惜，他不是他。

金泰亨好似无心的垂头，冻的泛红的指尖有力的拉扯自己的耳链，扯出一个看着非常痛的距离，而他本人好像并没有感觉。  
黑色的发丝滑落下来，遮住了他的耳尖，只露出一点耳垂，好像藏住兽耳的野兽，正在埋伏他的猎物所做的伪装。

金泰亨的眼睛不笑的时候，就会带着莫名的攻击性，只要一笑就露出柔情蜜意，好如一个多情公子，但只有他自己知道他的獠牙总会因为另一个撩不自知的男人掩藏不住。

田柾国黑色发亮的眼睛在镜子中与金泰亨碰上，那美瞳还没有取，乌黑泛绿的眼睛幽深又冷漠。田柾国缓缓吐出一口气，不甘心的最后看了一眼还在发呆的金硕珍，大步走了过去，而没有料到在自己面前还敢做这样的事的金泰亨，快步追了过去。

“珍哥昨天去哪儿了，我在你家楼下都没有等到你，下次记得守约啊。”田柾国暧昧不清的在金硕珍膝前蹲下来，瞪着圆溜溜的眼睛，流露出浓浓的忧心还有委屈，反应有些迟钝的金硕珍皱了皱眉，他昨晚好不容易回去休息，却被金泰亨一通电话叫了过去，好不容易休假的金硕珍本想拒绝，可听到手机里低哑委屈还带着哭音的撒娇就软了态度。

“别挂电话。开车过来。”金硕珍对金泰亨各种奇怪的要求已经习惯的接受了，也许正是他的骨子里的包容和谦容，才吸引了身边那么多居心叵测的野兽吧。

金硕珍到了小区停好车，被一个强有力的男人按在了车上，冰凉的车身，寒气不住往身体里钻，不适的背趴式都让这个拥抱有些诡异。  
“哥来的太晚了，我差点死掉了。”

金硕珍的耳垂肉被一口衔住，人类的犬齿摩挲着柔软的朱肉，金泰亨看着怀里的男人肉眼可见发红发颤，宽厚的肩肉展开拉到腰身，更加凸显他纤细的腰，金泰亨温热的大手已经钻了进去，急躁的手无孔不入，拽开金硕珍扎在裤腰的衣服摸了进去。

“嗯啊……别那么说自己。还有拿出去！”金硕珍极力挣扎，慌乱的眼睛泛着禁忌的水光左右环顾着周围。

“因为太想哥了，刚才已经听着哥的声音射了一次了，哥要不要看看？”金泰亨嘴里吐出荤话，金硕珍耳尖已经红到滴血了，这种时候甚至说不出任何回应的话，他的腰窝已经钻进去了一只手，肆意的揉捏每一下都让敏感的身体发热发烫，金硕珍两腿发软，喘息加重。

“哥想我了吗？我很想哥啊，今天你在我眼前跳动的时候，我恨不得把我的心掏出来给你，哥，哥……硕珍，硕珍啊……”  
金泰亨低哑磁性的嗓音好像电流在金硕珍身体里流窜，后颈被两瓣唇肉摩挲轻吻，滚烫的鼻息让金硕珍全身痉挛，棉服被掀起来，好像女人被掀起来的裙摆，金硕珍喉咙泄出一声轻吟，身后的人一怔，继而眼底发红，粗暴的抓住那丰满的臀尖，藏在风衣下面的性器已经抬了头，抵进那好像为他打造一般的臀缝上，恶劣的一顶，就看着金硕珍像被按了开关一样疯狂挣扎着逃离，却还是被自己钳在身下。

他们，本就该在一起的。

糜烂的一夜让金硕珍第二天状态很差，晚上的演出又过度掏空了精力，让他看着眼前无辜纯真的田柾国好像看到了曾经的自己，下意识伸手摸了摸田柾国的脑袋，同时赶到的金泰亨一身戾气抓起来金硕珍白皙的腕骨，和同时站了起来的田柾国再一次对上眼睛。

这一次，田柾国先笑了，笑的那么纯真。  
“我要回去了，珍哥也早点回去休息啊。”

“柾国回去注意安全。”  
金硕珍窘迫的想挣开金泰亨的手，可是金泰亨抓的死紧，金硕珍非但挣脱不开，手腕还一阵疼痛，被抓握的皮肤也肉眼可见的泛红。

“我送你回家。”  
“我开车了。”  
金硕珍刚上了车，车门被金泰亨拉住，不容拒绝的开口，却被金硕珍拒绝了。

夜色已浓，金硕珍好像融进了夜色，金泰亨眼里却都是他。面对金硕珍的拒绝，金泰亨隐藏已久的暴虐分子开始蔓延，又想起了金硕珍摸了田柾国的头发，整个人瞬间不受控制，强硬的一起上了车。

金硕珍看了一眼面沉如水的金泰亨，刚被抓的手现在还隐隐作痛，理智告诉他，他再拒绝金泰亨一次，这个看起来乖巧无害的男孩会做出更多荒唐的事。

金硕珍还穿着演出服，银黑色的西装革履，俊郎如玉的面容无不透着他成熟男人的魅力，而这层包装之下的美好只有金泰亨一人尝过。后视镜里逐渐幽深的眼睛里，逐渐涨满了浓烈的欲望。

金硕珍没有想主动说话的意思，他很累了，全身酸痛不说精神还受着身边弟弟的压迫，强忍着睡意等了一会儿的金硕珍没有等到金泰亨的开口，小心又心虚的瞥了一眼，就被金泰亨逮个正着，赶忙闭上眼睛，就听属于金泰亨磁性的声音传过来，而这时带有莫名嘶哑的柔声细语从金泰亨嘴里说出来:“哥先睡吧，哥不是很累了吗。”

金硕珍没有多想为什么金泰亨突然态度的转变，更没有注意到浓浓夜色里已经改变的轨道。  
还是他对金泰亨的熟悉和信任让他无条件的放纵，造成了金泰亨对他的无穷无尽的控制欲和占有欲，这场角逐是一场意外的话，金泰亨也要金硕珍一起陪葬。

“到了吗？谢谢，回去注意安全。”  
金硕珍警觉的睁开眼睛，手指从墨色外套下伸出来，习惯性的折好金泰亨的外套放在座位上，一眼也不敢多看金泰亨，快速拉开车门就要下车，在金硕珍心跳如打雷的此刻，身后蓄势已发的雄狮终于伸出了爪牙。

金硕珍的腰身被一只手臂环住，一米八的男人就这么被捞入一个滚烫的胸膛上，后背以下是强有力的心脏。

扑通扑通  
一声一声，金硕珍在分不清是谁的心跳声中屏住了呼吸。

金硕珍在金泰亨疯狂如雨落的湿吻中被推搡着进了一栋熟悉又陌生的楼。  
后背垫在一双手掌，重重砸在电梯间，金硕珍好如溺水求救的鱼儿全身通红，高高仰着头，紫色苏红的碎发好如绽放的烟火为这场性事增添色彩。

“泰亨……泰亨，我今天真的好累，不要了好不好，嗯啊……”  
金硕珍背靠冰冷上升的电梯，双手悬空无处安放，被一双涨红还有些肿的指尖抓住，已经红了眼睛的金泰亨喘着粗气挤在哥哥的腿间，曲起膝盖托住柔软的臀肉，黑色卷发下露出来染了血丝的耳洞，血丝已经染红了银色耳链，而好像感受不到疼痛的金泰亨张着嘴，捏着金硕珍躲闪的下颌，猩红的舌尖吐出来小心翼翼的舔舐过十个粉色的指尖，欣赏着每一根指尖像他们的主人一样，一碰就羞涩的发颤泛红。

叮  
电梯到了。  
当金泰亨抱着金硕珍跌跌撞撞开了一间宿舍门，他才认出来，这是他们一起住了那么多年的宿舍啊。  
曾经七个人拥挤取暖，流血流汗的记忆全都蜂拥而出，而现在他和他的弟弟做着这种事，甚至他的身上还留着昨晚的痕迹，敏感细腻的金硕珍鼻尖一酸，同时也被金泰亨压倒在一张床上。

已经搬空了的宿舍没有人气儿，可是太多的曾经历历在目，金硕珍还能记得金泰亨的房间里摆着多少玩偶，他是多么一个缺乏安全感的孩子啊，作为大哥，金硕珍努力去关照每一个弟弟的生活和情绪，金泰亨也是他们一起长大的，不爱表达自己的孩子已经长成能在任何人面前如实说出他爱自己，万人演唱会顶弄自己的胯下，拿下麦在自己耳边说着要把自己操成无人敢觊觎的爱人……

紫苏红色碎发柔软的好像海绵，金泰亨的大手钻进去，贴着头皮一寸一寸摩挲，这是他一个人的哥哥，别人连一根头发都不能碰。  
金硕珍已经勃起了，可是这并不是他本愿，疲惫不堪的身体还没有在昨夜的鱼水之欢恢复过来，可是本能的欲望已经刻不容缓。

“为什么带我到这里……我想回家”金硕珍偏过头，露出白嫩的脖颈，那里已经凸起漂亮的青色筋脉，金泰亨咽了咽口水，他多么渴望在这具身体每一寸皮肤留下属于自己的痕迹啊，可是金硕珍不允许，会生气，会真的生气，因为生气就会和其他弟弟在一块儿，金泰亨最受不了这样，每一刻不在身边的金硕珍，对金泰亨来说是噬骨难搔的痛苦。

金泰亨高高抓着金硕珍的俩只手掌，两个人十指密不可分的贴合，金泰亨的青筋胀起，湿润的手心交换着汗水，金硕珍感觉手指都要被金泰亨捏碎了，一遍又一遍碾过他的指尖，每一寸皮肤都被挤压揉捏到变形。  
金泰亨的手到后来开始发抖，抚摸的速度慢了下来，改为紧紧收缩，恨不得折断金硕珍的手指永远握在手心才好。

感受着金泰亨情绪变化，金硕珍转过脸看着莫名安静的金泰亨，已经长开了的金泰亨十分俊郎，自带邪肆的攻击性，美瞳不知道什么时候摘掉了，挂着血丝的两眼泛着水光，红肿艳红的唇瓣轻启，吐出热浪。  
金硕珍轻轻一挣，抬起来一只手，已经被抓红迹斑驳的手指好像红玉石一般，在白炽灯下好像可以穿透，随时都会消散一样。

金泰亨把脸凑过去，金硕珍动了动下巴，终于摸到了金泰亨出血的耳垂，已经兴奋的嗓音带着沙哑，对金泰亨来说就是催情的良药。  
“疼不疼？”

“疼，疼，好疼，哥帮我舔舔。”  
本来没有感觉的金泰亨突然软着嗓子撒娇，俯下身子把右耳凑到金硕珍嘴边。  
金硕珍当然不想用嘴，可是他的手又被金泰亨抓住，避开了金硕珍还红肿的腕骨。

“舔了能不能不做了？”  
金硕珍张了张嘴，咽了口口水，颤着声音做着挣扎。金泰亨没有回答，哼哼唧唧嚷着疼。

“嗯……别刮着嘴，慢慢舔。”  
金泰亨感受着那温热湿热的口腔包裹住耳垂，紧接着一个湿漉漉柔软的舌头轻轻触了一下就匆忙退开，金泰亨迷死了那一下的接触，性器更涨的难受，恨不得就这么插进他哥哥的嘴里，那朱润的唇肉要打开的很大才能吞进去自己的阴茎，狰狞丑陋的阴茎是黑色的，那唇肉是红色的，一插到他的嗓子眼，令人窒息的裹狭感锁住龟头，金泰亨恨不得死在金硕珍的嘴里也好……

意识里已经操干了哥哥的金泰亨眼睛里露骨的吃人目光如炬，浓密的睫毛扫过金硕珍的脖颈，瘙痒又色情。  
金硕珍尝试着一点一点舔舐掉腥甜，那血丝有的已经结了块，金硕珍生怕弄疼金泰亨，灵活的舌尖一点一点顶着血痂，一点一点磨过耳洞，银色耳链刮过齿关，一阵牙酸让金硕珍就快坚持不住了，更让他坚持不住的是金泰亨啃咬下颌骨的尖牙。

只要金硕珍一停，金泰亨就啃一口，丝毫不含糊的刺痛让金硕珍打个激灵继续舔。  
金泰亨胯下巨龙已经撑得巨大，勒的作痛的裤带被金泰亨生生扯断，释放出来相当可观的阴茎，隔着裤子和金硕珍裤裆里同样一柱擎天的家伙“打招呼”。

“呃啊……唔”  
金硕珍一声喘息继而被金泰亨堵住了嘴，衔住红肿不堪的唇肉吸吮啃咬，袭入牙关吸取每一处的津液，绵软的舌尖被带动缠绵，多余的津液顺着嘴角滴出来，流过脖颈，泛着水光。

“哥的腰好软，每次扭动的时候是那么灵活妖娆，哥说自己不会跳舞，可是总能勾走我的魂儿……”金泰亨放过已经金硕珍被吻得发麻的唇，拇指摩挲过下颌流下红印，再顺着红印落吻，因为不能暴露痕迹，只好在进入锁骨才能露出犬齿啃咬吮吸。

金泰亨趴在衣襟被撕开的金硕珍身上，仿佛一个正在分食猎物的雄狮，抬眼不忘观察着金硕珍的状态，那水光潋滟的眸子好像宝石一样熠熠生辉，温柔干净的哥哥在自己身下绽放成最色情的花。

“哥的阴茎都这么硬了，是不是很辛苦？想不想插进我的嘴里，堵住我的嘴巴，插到喉咙抵到上颚，操的我说不出话，再射在我嘴里……”

“别，别说了，我求求你，泰亨饶了我吧，好不好……”金硕珍的哭腔让金泰亨赏心悦目，痴迷的擦去晶莹的泪珠裹进舌尖，咸湿的。

“哥…哥……硕珍哥……硕珍……硕珍要不要操我的嘴巴。”  
金泰亨在不知不觉解开了金硕珍的裤子，那黑色内裤直接剥到小腿，粉红的膝关节是那么色情诱人，被金泰亨的肘磨蹭的更红，大手顺着圆润的大腿肆意的揉捏，再钻到最嫩的内侧，那里还留着昨晚的吻痕。

金硕珍脑袋已经发蒙，两眼迷离恍惚，张着嘴喘着粗气，沾了水光的睫毛一颤，桃眼半阖百媚生。  
低头看着金泰亨趴在自己腿间，那猩红的唇舌在自己的性器上暧昧的磨蹭，金硕珍也是一个男人，该有的冲动都有，直接按住金泰亨的头发，一挺腰，把龟头送进了金泰亨的嘴里。

金泰亨的舌苔被粗糙的阴茎紧紧压住，随着抽插而摩擦，上颚和喉间被顶弄，生理的反胃也被吞回去，金泰亨吞吐着金硕珍的阴茎，眼睛却盯着意乱情迷发出致命低哼的哥哥，紫苏红发已经湿漉漉的，被自己玩弄的哥哥熟红又魅人，这些只有他可以做到啊……

骨节分明的指尖攀升在金硕珍的腿间，掐住一边膝弯，抬起一条长腿，大开的禁蜜之地好风光一览无余。  
白皙软嫩的腿间红痕未消，那都是昨晚的疯狂，金硕珍被金泰亨咬的哭叫，比操弄的时候叫的还迷人。

可惜那里瘀血不退，金泰亨不能再闹了，只好用指腹轻柔的摩擦，安抚着金硕珍。

金泰亨沾了嘴角溢出来的津液，湿润的指尖捏过囊袋，已经在崩溃边缘的金硕珍一声闷哼，男性释放的舒爽和满足是对另一半莫大的鼓励。

在金硕珍大脑空白享受着贤者时间的时候，已经探到后穴的手指已经司机而发，为了不伤到金硕珍，金泰亨又忍了忍，咽下口中腥檀味的精液，抓住金硕珍的胸肉，暴力挤压着红樱，直到充血立起还不罢休，昨天被咬破的乳尖在摩挲中隐隐作痛，那纤细的腰身开始难耐的扭动，企图躲开那无孔不入的大手。

金硕珍的腰在浅色的床单上扭动，湿汗在床单上留下深色，漂亮的手指已经红粉似玉，紧攥的床单变形扭曲，手背上的脉络清晰的好像要破皮而出。

“泰亨……好涨，好，好奇怪……哈……”  
金硕珍语不成句，细碎的呻吟胜似催情的迷药，金泰亨再不犹豫，粗糙的手指塞进金硕珍的嘴里，裹了金硕珍的津液塞进了他的后穴。

异物进入那还红肿紧闭的蜜穴，昨夜的糜烂性交让身体本能反应，那紧致高热的甬道竟然收缩了一下，本该排斥异物的肠道竟更加“紧咬”着金泰亨的手指，这一下“邀请”让金泰亨眼睛一红，直接提枪上阵，扶着那高扬的阴茎就闯进蜜穴里，生生撑开的肠壁紧紧吸着金泰亨的阴茎，把那丑陋的家伙上的青筋脉络都传递给了金硕珍，这种奇妙的感受现在金硕珍可没功夫感受，他现在全身僵直，脚趾蜷缩接受着这本不在繁衍规律中的交合，这只属于他们的交合。

“硕珍，硕珍，放松点，放松，你咬的太紧了，我要爽炸了。”  
金泰亨额上青筋都涨了起来，满脸欲色好不绝艳。嘴里放肆说着平语，这都让金泰亨生理心理上的满足。

“唔啊……啊啊啊……好涨……泰亨”  
适应了一会儿的金硕珍在金泰亨的亲吻下缓了过来，金泰亨飞快进攻，长驱直入在紧致高热的甬道里横冲直撞，为了保护机体开始分泌肠液的肠壁开始湿润绵软，爆裂的包裹感让金泰亨低吼一声，掰开金硕珍的两条长腿，恨不得把囊袋也塞进去。

过分插入的姿势让金硕珍说不话来，下身腾空的感觉让他更加没有安全感，只能把注意力全放在金泰亨和身体里的家伙上。

“哥哥里面好湿，好多水，泡的我的阴茎好舒服，一辈子都不想出来了……”  
金泰亨快速的抽插，好像永不疲倦一样，被顶的不住上滑的硕珍后背通红，可是他并感受不到，全心全意屈服于肉体的欢愉。

……  
“不…不要了……泰亨泰亨……”  
金硕珍的嗓子哭的嘶哑，身下湿的如海，打开的下身好如绽放的花儿。  
随着金泰亨的抽插带动那熟红的媚肉外翻，再整根没入，挤压出来咕啾咕啾的水声，透明的肠液和白灼的精液一同流出，两人交合处已经流了一滩了。

房间里弥漫着挥之不去的腥檀味，和金硕珍稀碎的哭泣以及皮肉的碰撞、水声的缠绵。

“哥哥，我在这场床上想着你度过了无数个日夜，白天你喂我吃了东西，夜里我喂你吃我的精液，你帮我收拾了衣服，我想脱光你关在房间再不分享给任何人……”

金泰亨的露骨情话让金硕珍后穴一收缩，紧紧包裹着金泰亨的阴茎回缩，一阵精液喷洒在甬道深处。

“啵”  
随着金泰亨的抽出，一声色气的声音让金硕珍一颤，已经射了几次的阴茎又吐出来一些清水，水淋淋的脸庞红润细腻，遍布性爱的身体在金泰亨眼底一遍又一遍印下，恨不得刻在脑子里。

金硕珍一个字也说不出来，已经没有知觉的下半身被金泰亨抱起来，一股无法言说的热流从腿间流下，耳边金泰亨的轻笑让金硕珍无所遁形，只能闭着眼睛装睡。

噗通  
金泰亨抱着金硕珍进了浴缸，温水冲过下身带走许多精液，起初还好好洗澡的手突然摸到了敏感的腿间，一个激灵再想跑就没机会了。

“哥哥里面有好多我的精液，我帮哥拿出来才行啊。”

“不用，不用，我自己，啊……不行了不行了……泰亨……泰亨……太快了…慢…慢一点……”

不眠不休/


End file.
